


Helpful Brothers Never Get Any Pie

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully





	Helpful Brothers Never Get Any Pie

He had watched the man walk by day after day; always looking in, but never stopping. There were a few times that Balthazar would tease him about the little crush he had going. It wasn’t that he had a crush on the mysterious man; he was just so damn curious that it physically hurt. Why did the man always look in? Where was he going that he could never stop? What was his name? The questions flew into Gabriel’s mind faster than it could make up stories to go with them.

It was a Wednesday morning, and once again, Gabriel saw the man walk by the window. There was a glimmer of hope in his chest that maybe today would be the day he came in, but it faded when the man stopped his window shopping and walked away. Sighing, he went back to stirring the boiling pot of chocolate.

“It’s nice of you to show up Balthy,” Gabriel smirked when he heard his brother come in.

“Yes, well,” someone had been drinking last night, “I was just positive you could hold the shop on your own for an hour.”

He may or may not have left his brother a little present in the back. All he knew was Balthazar’s voice yelling his name was priceless. The man came stomping back into the front of the shop. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he couldn’t refrain the laughter that was pouring out of him. His brother was currently covered in a thick layer of flour.

“You are a bastard of a brother,” Balthazar picked up a washcloth and began wiping at his face.

“I didn’t do anything to you,” Gabe had a smug look on his face.

“You always were such a little—trickster!” Bal pointed his finger before throwing the cloth down, “I know it was you!”

There were a few remaining chuckles as Balthy went to the back again. After a few minutes of hearing grumbles, he heard the oven turn on and the rustle of pots and pans. They both liked working like this. Gabriel in the small kitchen placed within the store and Balthazar in the larger kitchen in the back room. It put them close enough to talk, but far enough to—try—not bother each other too much while making the candies.

The day went by as it normally did. Gabriel enjoyed most of the people who came in, especially the kids. Passionate, that was how he would describe the kids who ran into the candy shop excitedly after school. He showed them all the new candies and all their old favorites and he always let a couple behind the counter to watch him make a new batch of something. It was fun to watch how the kids’ eyes would light up over any little thing (and it seemed to annoy Balthazar, which was always a plus). Gabriel watched the kids run out of the store with sticky-sweet hands and pockets full of candy—bought with the lunch money they didn’t decide to use that day.

They never kept the store open much after five—though sometimes Gabriel would hang around and eat candy four an hour or two. Hanging his apron up, Balthazar came out of the back.

“Meant to ask you earlier,” he paused brushing at the remains of flour on his shirt, “Did mystery man come in?”

“No, he just walked by again,” Gabriel couldn’t help the slight disappointed tone in his voice.

“I don’t see why you’re so obsessed with the man,” Bal chuckled, “You know nothing about him. Gabriel, if you want someone to relieve your tension, you shouldn’t be going after that one.”

“You think entirely with your penis don’t you?” Gabriel just shook his head.

“You base most of your actions on the pranking of others. At least my thought process has a biological function.” His brother retorted.

“Balthy, you just don’t get it,” Gabe washed his hands, “There’s something about him—he’s different—“

His voice hung in his throat when a soft ding came from the door opening. In walked the Mystery Man. The man had an awkward expression on his face, like he didn’t think he should be there. Gabriel glanced over at his brother—who wore the smuggest, most mischievous face he had ever seen. And that was coming from the king of mischief.

“Looking for anything in particular?” Balthazar asked the man, but stole a glance at Gabriel (who realized that he had been washing his hands for an absurd amount of time).

“Uh—not really,” the man took a quick glance around the store, “What—um—what do you all make here?”

“Oh I think that Gabey is the one you want to ask about that,” Balthazar threw his brother a look, “It’s time for me to go anyways,” and with that he left.

There was a horribly awkward pause in the air. Gabriel wasn’t sure what to say. He was positive that telling the man he had been essentially stalking him—and daydreaming about him—for a few months now was a terrible idea. Just talk about the candy, he reminded himself.

“We sell pretty much anything and everything,” Gabriel smiled that typical tricky grin of his, “If there’s something we don’t make, we’ll find a way to create it.”

“Do you happen to have pie?” the man looked at him with a tired expression—the look of a man who had been on the end of his rope one too many times.

“No,” Gabriel said before he thought—he couldn’t just let the man leave, “but I could make one.”

“How long will that take?” the man asked, but took a step closer.

“A couple hours, but I’ve got nothing better to do,” Gabriel was never one to stumble over his words, but he was struggling to speak while those green eyes stared at him, “You could come pick it up later if you want.” Now he was just being desperate to see the man again.

“Well, um, I don’t have anything better to do,” the man shuffled his feet, hands tucked tightly into the pockets of his jeans, “I guess I could hang around. Unless you just want me to come pick it up later.”

“I’d love the company,” Gabriel found himself smiling like a buffoon, “My name’s Gabriel by the way.”

“I’m Dean,” that smile was already going to send Gabriel into cardiac arrest.

It started with Dean sitting by the counter watching Gabriel work his magic, but somehow Dean ended up behind the counter helping him.

Gabriel coaxed information out of his not-so-mysterious man. He learns that Dean teaches at the high school, has a younger brother who works at a lawyer’s office a few blocks away, is currently in the final stages of a very nasty divorce, and loves the color green. In turn, Gabriel tells him about how he and his brother got the candy shop, that he loves all things sweet, he’s never been married himself, and he’s quite fond of the color green too.

“So why’d you come in here tonight?” Okay, maybe Gabriel was just hoping—begging, pleading, wishing, praying—that he came in because he had seen Gabriel.

“Actually,” Dean ducked his head and grinned, “I’ve walked by here twice a day for a couple months. I park my car away from the school because some seniors last year thought it would be funny to make some—uh—adjustments. I have to walk by here to get her, so I thought maybe I should just come inside.”

“Her?” Gabriel looked up after he slid the pie into the oven.

“My car,” a slight blush crept up beneath the splatter of freckles on his face.

“You’re one of those people,” Gabe pulled himself up to sit on top of the counter.

“I guess so,” those green eyes felt like they were about to see inside Gabriel’s head.

They talked on and on. Gabriel had never had someone that could hold a conversation like this. Usually, he just talked to Balthazar, and that got real old real quick. Dean was quick with comebacks and was known to be quite the prankster himself—which Gabe could appreciate wholeheartedly.

Ding.

Had the pie already been in the oven that long? It had only felt like a couple seconds. Gabriel slid off the counter and took the—piece of artwork—cherry pie out of the heat.

“That smells fucking delicious,” Dean was leaning in over Gabe’s shoulder.

“I told you that I was good at all things sweets,” Gabriel pulled a couple plates out.

“We’ll see,” a playful smirk was horribly fitting on Dean’s face. It made him look less tired, less worn down.

Gabriel watched Dean’s face intently, just waiting for what his reaction to the pie would be. When his eyes fluttered shut—the fucker even moaned—Gabriel thought he might choke. Hurriedly, Gabriel took a bite of pie too, trying to get that image out of his head. He had never seen someone so happy about a piece of pie in his life—unless he was counting himself. Dean looked like he was in heaven and, God, if that wasn’t a sexy look on him.

The plate made a clinking noise when Gabe set it in the sink beside him, still happily sitting on the counter. He held out a hand to take Dean’s empty plate from him too. They were just looking at each other for a moment. A chuckled escaped Gabriel’s mouth.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You’ve got a little,” Gabriel gestured for Dean to come in closer, “filling on your face.” With a swipe of his finger, Gabriel got it off and wiped it on his pants.

Now, Dean was standing almost within the opening of Gabriel’s legs. Every part of Gabe wanted to pull him in by that too-snug button-up shirt and kiss those full lips. Not that he was going to do that. Gabriel considered himself a bold person, but something about this man made him feel like he might want to go crawl into a hole and die just from seeing something so perfect.

“Gabriel?” Dean almost whispered.

“Yeah?” Gabe’s voice went down to the volume of Dean’s.

“That was the best pie I’ve ever had,” he smiled, “and coming from me, that’s really saying something.”

Dean came slowly into Gabriel’s space. His movements were shaky and gradual. Breath was coming excessively fast from Gabe as Dean put a hand up to touch his cheek. Their faces were close enough that Gabriel could feel that buzz of energy between them. His eyes closed as Dean’s did. They stayed like that for a minute—or eternity, he couldn’t tell—just experiencing the intimacy of being so close. Gabriel’s heart was pounding and he let his hands snake up Dean’s torso to grip the fabric on his chest.

And then.

And then Dean’s lips brushed against his. Finally. Gabriel sighed pleasantly into the kiss, feeling himself melt like the candies he made daily. Dean was pressed up against him and so he hooked his legs behind Dean. This was possibly the most romantic and pathetically girly thing that had ever happened to him. Damn, it was happening though.

Tongue. Lips. Teeth bump. Tongue. Moan. Breath through nose. Tongue. Tongue. Lips. Tongue. Over and over in every pattern known to mankind. It was leaving Gabriel horribly lightheaded and his heart might give out at any moment; not that he was complaining.

It was over as fast as it began, Dean pushing away, having that deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. Trying to figure out what he had done wrong, Gabriel thought about what had just happened, and he decided that everything had gone perfectly in his book. Dean’s lips were still swollen and reddened from the kissing, but his eyes had lost that pretty shimmer in them. He was obviously terrified, or angry, or disgusted, or something because that face was not the one of someone who was wholly content.  
“I’m so sorry,” Dean gasped out, “I shouldn’t of done that.” He was already heading towards the door, yanking his jacket on.

“No—it’s—but I,” Gabriel watched him mumbling excuses and leaving, “wait.”

With slumped shoulders, Gabriel switched the open sign to close. He had finally gotten what he had been hopelessly dreaming of, but this hadn’t been how it was supposed to end. In Gabriel’s mind things had went a lot differently after their first kiss. Then again, Gabriel knew that the things he had been dreaming of were just dreams, nothing more. No matter how much he hated that fact.

The next day Balthazar was actually on time, prancing in with a prideful look. He gripped Gabriel into a hug, but not before ruffling his hair into a complete mess. Normally, Gabriel would’ve fussed at his brother’s actions, but he would end up smiling anyway.

“Spill all the dirty details,” Balthazar leaned over the counter, just staring expectantly at his brother.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Gabriel muttered.

“Oh, no kissing and telling for you?” Bal teased.

Finally, Gabriel broke down and told him. It wasn’t like he cried or anything, but he felt like such a wimp for being this bummed out. The events of the previous night had drained him of all his positive energy. He didn’t want to prank anyone, he didn’t want to make or eat candy, he didn’t want to laugh with the kids when they came in, and, most of all, he didn’t want to look out the windows to see Dean walking by. Defeated, he looked out the windows all day. However, Dean never walked by them.

A few days went by and Gabriel was thinking about how stupid he was. He just kept thinking that he needed to get over it—and Balthy was consistently telling him that he just needed to find a handsome young chap to get a little more than handsy with.  
“I think you need Gabriel’s help,” Balthazar said loudly before walking into the back room (where Gabriel had been holding himself up for about a week). “There is a particularly good looking man standing out there. Go work your candy magic.”

Gabriel groaned at his brother’s request, but obeyed. There was a very tall, very tan, and—yes—very gorgeous man standing at the counter. He was far over six feet, hazel eyes that were just too sweet, and then there were dimples that seemed almost inhumanly cute.

“What do you need?” his voice sounded snappier than intended.

“My brother told me that I needed to come in here and ask for a pie? He also said that I needed to talk to someone named Gabriel?” his eyebrows shifted into a questioning look. Surely, this wasn’t. No, it couldn’t be.

“I would be Gabriel, and we don’t make pies here. Sorry,” he answered.

“Dean said that you’d say that, but he said you might make an exception,” Sam pushed a piece of hair out of his face.

“You’re Dean’s brother?” Gabriel’s voice jumped an octave.

“Yeah, I’m Sam,” he smiled, “He’s too much of an idiot to come back in here, but I got sick of his complaining, and convinced him to let me come down here and talk to you.”

“Well,” Gabriel felt a smile building on his face, “what’d you want to say?”

“My brother has been walking past this candy shop for a long ass time, and he doesn’t just come by to look at the candy you’re selling,” Sam spoke, “I was the one who convinced him to come in here in the first place.”  
“I guess I should thank you or something?” Gabriel chuckled.

“He really wants to see you again and apologize for being such an ass,” Sam offered.

“Did he use that phrasing?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Not exactly,” Sam scrunched his face, “but I’m awfully good at paraphrasing.”

“Well, you can tell him that I’m making a pie tonight if he would like to have a piece,” Gabriel couldn’t stop smiling, “and he can bring you a piece too.”

“I’m sure he’ll like that idea,” Sam turned to head out the door, “Although the man has never once let me have a piece of his pie.”

After Sam left, Balthazar crept out into the front room. There was that smug smirk that plagued his brother’s lips all too often. Gabriel shot him a little glare, but deep down, he was still too happy to complain too much.  
“See,” Balthazar grinned, “I’m not the only brother who tries to help.”

“The only difference is that Sam actually managed to help a situation,” Gabriel pulled out a pie pan, “You have a tendency to make them worse.”

His brother muttered something at him before going back to his cooking. Gabriel looked down at the pan in front of him.

Apple pie sounded good. It sounded especially good if he got to taste it off Dean’s tongue. Yeah, apple pie was a great idea.


End file.
